Enchanting
by Lillyann Korbi
Summary: Does anyone know what Alice and Jasper do in their free time? Well, see what Alice and Jasper are doing when Isabella stumbles upon them....


It was a very sunny day for Forks. The warmest of the year I would think. Edward and I were getting read for a hike in the woods. I loved sunny days even more so with Edward. I waited for him in his living room if that is what you could call it. I sat on the love seat waiting for him to return when I heard a light tinkle of music from upstairs. Was Edward trying to lure me up stairs? I slowly followed the sound giving in quickly to what he wanted. But as I reached to top of the second floor I noticed that the music was coming from Alice's room. I walked to her door, the music flowing through the small crack in the door. Alice would have seen me coming so I did not knock; what presumption I had. I cracked the door slowly open peaking my head in, as I look up into the middle of the room shock flooded throw me; my face suddenly feeling very hot. Alice and Jasper intertwined in a very strategic dance, flowing, moving, bending, flipping and twirling. I had seen them dance at the Prom but not with this kind of intensity. It was mesmerizing to watch, I could not look away even though in the back of my mind I knew I was invading their privacy.

I leaned my body a little further into the room, not able to pull away. The feeling in the room was overwhelming, a sense of joy and happiness and most of all love. The feeling was almost like a blanket you could reach out and touch, if you could touch an emotion. But the blanket was not overpowering in the sense of wanting to push it off but rather you wanted to wrap your self up in it, snuggling deep into the feeling.

But was this feeling something created by Jasper?

I took my eyes off there tangled bodies to glance at their faces. Both dancers held the same wondrous expression on their faces. They mirrored one another. The love radiated through both of them, like the sun was actually shinning from their bodies.

Then suddenly the music slowed and they were motionless like the sudden stop of a flowing river. They gazed at each other; smiles covering there whole face even touching deep into the eyes.

Alice must have known I was there but she would not want to be the one to break the moment. Jasper slowly lifted Alice to her feet from the awkward position they had finished in. He looked at her for one fleeting moment, taking in every aspect of her. Then he quickly closed the small distance between them and kissed her with raw passion. This was even more passionate then their dance. That was my cue and my eyes were finally able to release from their entrancing display. I turned my head to leave and smacked right into Edward's chest. It almost hurt. I had not even heard him come yet he was standing not two inches from me.

"She wants to talk to you," He said with silk in his voice and a sly grin on his face.

With the red heating my face once again I turned back to look at Alice and Jasper. As always Alive was all smiles. Jasper did not look the slightest bit uncomfortable. I took a few small steps forward, blushing even more hotly now. I must be a red as a tomato, bursting in on their private time, their passionate time. Embarrassment washed over me and before I could stop myself I was spluttering an apology to both of them

"Alice I'm sorry, Jasper please don't be mad, I just heard the music and thought you knew I was there. Oh I'm-" with a cooing shush Alice stopped my muttered apology.

"Bella," She said sweetly then laughing into her hands, "I knew you were there and if we truly wanted to be alone we can go somewhere else." She smiled seeing that I was still confused about why she had asked me back in to this private moment.

"No, Bella what I wanted to ask was if you wanted us to teach you." I rolled my eyes at her. Out of all the people I knew, I thought she would know of my inability to dance. I could already see the list of injuries and visits to the doctors.

"Alice why do you even ask when you already know the answer?" I rebutted quickly.

She smiled excitedly, "Yes today will be a no, but one day you will say yes. You will not always be this breakable, so tripping and falling won't hurt." Edward shot her a reproaching glare and Alice stared curtly back at him. I quickly saw the tension in his eyes but did not feel it. Jaspers' power did come in handy. I answered quickly so I could pull Edward back to our hiking day.

"Ok Alice sometime in the Future." I smiled back at her wary at what I had promised

"Oh goodie!" She shrieked and clapped her hands together. As we walked out of the room her big smile stayed plastered to her face. We talked in human speed as we walked down the stairs and I glanced over at Edward now feeling the tension.

"Hey, let's just go and have fun and not worry about tomorrow." I pleaded to him in hopes that would break this mood. With those words his posture eased like someone pulled the plug and all the tension leaked out. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and as we reach the bottom stair he grabbed my wrist and flung me on to his back and we were off.


End file.
